Feverish
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Peter has fallen sick with a deadly fever,one that could potentially...kill him. Wendy must turn to face one someone she particularly does not want to see,in order for Peter to get better,but there's something else about Peter,something he's keeping from Wendy. Wendy touched Peter's face softly.'Oh Peter',she whispered,blinking back tears.
1. Prologue

**Peter Pan**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Wendy began to prepare dinner. She wiped her brow as she continued to clean the vegetables. She hummed a small tune as she lathered the various vegetables with water.

''Mother,Mother!'',John and Micheal ran into the hideout,flustered and worked up with the Lost Boys in tow. Wendy turned round and arched an eyebrow.

''What's the matter?'',she looked searchingly at the crowd of boys and narrowed her eyes.

''Where's Nibs and Curly?'',Wendy asked slowly,shaking a terrible thought out of her head. Tootles shook his head and pointed from behind him. Behind him was an unconscious Peter,his auburn hair falling over his closed eyes,supported only by Nibs and Curly.

''Peter?'',Wendy cried as she abandoned her work space and knelt down to lift Peter's chin,he was out cold.

''Thank you boys,I'll take it from here'',Wendy whispered. She draped one of Peter's arms on her shoulder and guided him to one of the rooms in the hideout and gently placed him on one of the soft fur covered couches. She quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a white flannel before drenching it in some water. She ran back to Peter and placed it on his head. Perspiration evident on his face.

''Oh Peter''',Wendy whispered,blinking back tears. Peter was never sick,and having a fever here was...quite deadly,not like that of back home in England,when Mother could provide the best remedies for you to get better. She dabbed the flannel at his face a couple of times and then ran back into the kitchen,filling a bowl with cold water and then ran back. She placed the bowl on the ground and knelt down beside it. She dipped the flannel into the bowl and dabbed at his face again. The boys all stood by the entrance. Wendy looked up.

''Boys?'',Wendy asked.

''Will Father be alright?'',Curly asked,sniffling.

''Oh,Curly'',Wendy smiled and beckoned them over. They all filed in one by one,opposing to their usual trampling-over-one-another to get into a single room.

''Everything will be grand,really,you'll see,Peter and all of you guys will be out climbing trees and playing pirates,you'll see'',the boys nodded slowly.

''Go on boys,out you go,go out and play,you can all go collect berries for dinner?'',Wendy suggested. The boys all nodded and filed out in a single line,into the entrance. They must have been really depressed if they were all exiting in such an orderly line. Wendy turned back to Peter and touched his face softly. ''Peter'',she whispered.

* * *

**Author's note:This is the prologue for my first Peter Pan fanfic,I absolutely LOVE Peter Pan,he's one of my most favourite childhood memories,I remember when I wanted to get whisked away to Neverland...I still do,but...you know. Thanks for everyone that read,please leave a review on what you thought!  
**

**Bye x**


	2. Where?

**Peter Pan**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Where?

* * *

Peter coughed and hacked in his sleep,perspiration dripping from his forehead. He hadn't opened his eyes yet,but his condition seemed to have worsened.

Wendy stood by the entrance,clutching a new flannel to her chest,the previous one was so drenched in sweat,no amount of washing could make it clean and fresh again. She walked over and swallowed. She slowly bent down to be level with Peter and softly brushed his auburn hair away from his face.

''How're you feeling?'',Wendy instinctively touched his shoulder with her hand. Peter flinched and Wendy furrowed her brows.

''Peter?'',she started.

''Does that hurt?'',He nodded and swallowed.

''Should I check to see if there's any bruises or-'', ''No!'',Peter croaked.

Wendy nodded slowly,confusion enveloping her,he was so vehement about the fact that she should check to see if there were any bruises forming. Wendy dabbed at his face and kissed his forehead lightly. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She sat at the table with her head in her hands. He was worsening day by day,showing no signs of recovering. Sometimes he would even bring up what he had eaten. Wendy thought that the only thing she could do was pray,it wasn't as if she could get any medicine...but...

''No'',Wendy shook her head. She would wait a few days before resorting to that. Wendy got up and wiped her brow,she would take her mind off things by making dinner.

She checked the cubbies and nooks and gathered what she could find. She produced a jar of honey and a couple of apples and began slicing the apples into slices. She drizzled them with honey and placed them all on large leaves,they acted as plates. Wendy walked a few steps out of the hideout and called for the boys. They all toppled over one another as they crash landed into the hideout.

''This is yummy!'',John and Curly said in unison.

The other boys nodded in managed a small smile.

''Why,thank you'',she said quietly. Wendy only took a few small bites.

''Where's Father?'' Tootles asked,the other boys nodded.

''He's resting'',Wendy replied.

''When will he play with us?'',Nibs asked,the other boys nodded.

''When he's well enough'',Wendy said quietly.

''When will that be?'',Micheal asked.

''So many questions!'',Wendy said,but smiled.

''Soon enough'',the other boys thought of that as a good enough answer and continued to eat.

''Mother,may we go play?'',Wendy nodded almost automatically. The boys all cheered ad scrambled out of the hideout excitedly. Wendy tidied away and filled a large acorn cap full of water and walked into the room. Wendy's eyes widened and she dropped the acorn cap,spilling water all over the floor. She hitched up her dress and ran out of the hideout.

''Peter!'',she cried.

''PETER!'',in his state,he would've been an easy target for the wild animals of Neverland or even...Hook. The thought brought tears to her eyes but she blinked them back. She suddenly stopped.

_ I should think reasonably_,she thought._Running and running won't solve anything_,she thought of places where he would be.''Where...where...?'',and then it hit her. ''Hangman's Tree'',she breathed. She began running north from where she was,down to one of the places Peter took her when she first came to the island.

''Please be there'',she whispered into the wispy air.

* * *

**Author's note:**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but thank you to 'Guest' who reviewed!Your comment motivated me to do another chapter tonight so thankyo!And everyone that viewed thank you too!You motivated me as well!I might be updating this weekend or so.

Do you think Peter will be at Hangman's Tree,and if so,why?

Please leave me a review telling me what you think,bye x**  
**


	3. Scars

**Feverish**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Scars**

* * *

Wendy came to halt when she arrived at Hangman's Tree,but there was one problem...there was no hide nor hair of Peter. Wendy raked a hand through her hair in a mix of worry and frustration.

''How could I have left him on his own? Wendy took a deep breath and her ears pricked up when they heard a rustling noise from a short distance away. Wendy carefully walked,cautiously at first and then she saw.

Crouched by a lake was a shirtless Peter Pan,his auburn hair messy,as he was washing something,but Wendy's attention was drawn to something else,across his back were multiple scars,some that haven't healed,that were still stained a deep crimson. A choked cry tumbled from Wendy's lips. Peter whipped round and his eyes widened. He dropped his shirt and ran over to a nearby tree and climbed up to the top.

''Peter!'',Wendy cried from down below.

''What're you doing here'',Peter snapped. Wendy's jaw dropped open.

''How can you...What're _you_ doing here?'',Wendy placed her hands on her hips. Peter put his back to her and hugged his knees. Wendy flinched.

''Peter,why?''

Peter sighed. ''My shirt..it was too wet and I knew that if I asked you to wash it you would have seen my wounds''

Wendy sighed. ''Nobody is perfect but still,I would've helped you...come down''

''No''

Your so stubborn!Come down,so I can help you...please,look at you,let me heal them before they worsen and even get infected your still sick which will...Peter?'',but Peter had slumped,you could see that he was falling,ever so slowly.

''Peter!'',Wendy climbed up the tree as fast as she could,despite the many cuts she sustained from the rough bark she continued to climb. She caught Peter's wrist first and then gently took a hold of his torso and caught him.

She whistled a special tune and she waited a few seconds before she heard the bounding of 6 little footsteps. Wendy swallowed and watched from her eyrie as they crashed into one another as they came to a halt at the tree.

''Mother!'',they called.

''Boys,I need you to stay down here so you can get a hold of Father okay?'',the boys all nodded,no questions asked. Wendy carefully brought her foot to lower herself. She was nearly at the end when she lowered Peter's body to the boys,who got a hold of him and placed him at the foot of the tree.

''What's wrong with Father?'',Tootles asked,looking up.

''Yeah'',the other boys nodded in agreement.

''Oh..he's erm...sleeping'',Wendy replied.

''Oh'',they echoed in lowered her head...she knew what she had to do. 'Boys we're going on an adventure,come on''

The boys all brightened up.

''Where to Mother?''

Wendy sighed. ''The Indians''

* * *

Wendy and the boys trekked through until they found themselves at the wigwam dwelling Picaninny tribe. Wendy whistled and slowly the native Indians emerged from their hiding spots,Wendy turned to nod at the boys to be on their best behaviour and when she turned round she bumped into someone's bare chest.

''Oh,I'm terribly sor-'',when she looked up she blushed furiously,two tall,tanned Native Indian boys were in front of her,they flashed her a smirk. Wendy sucked in some breath.

''Please take me to the princess and the Chief'',the boys nodded,never taking their eyes off of the girl.

''Of course..Wendy'',they grunted.

''How did you...?''

''They speak alot of you from around Neverland''

The Lost Boys all formed themselves into an orderly line and they walked.

''What brings you here?'',one of them asked.

''Personal reasons'',they stopped abruptly causing Wendy to crash into them and the Lost Boys to all crash into each other.

''Could you please stop doing that?'',Wendy said annoyed as she rubbed her nose.

''Sorry but..never mind,let us go''

The Native Indians brought them to a particular wigwam and they nodded to Wendy and the Lost Boys before going in.

A few minutes later,the Chief and Tigerlily emerged. Wendy tried not to glare at the princess...they weren't exactly on good terms with one another. Tigerlily's nose was up in the air...as usual. The Chief's big arms were folded.

''What brings you here?'',he boomed.

''Um...it's about Peter'',Tigerlily's ears pricked up and she leaned in closer. Wendy tried not to roll her eyes. Nibs and Slightly brought Peter forward and carefully laid him down on the ground. Tigerlily bent over Peter and brushed the hair out of his eyes and pursed her lips. Wendy exhaled hotly.

''He's very ill with a very high fever and he has wounds that could get infected potentially,please help me'',Wendy couldn't believe she was pleading. The Chief looked to his daughter and the princess nodded. ''We will help you'',Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

Hi guys,sorry for the late update,thanks so much for everyone following or have added my story to their favourites,reviewed etc,thank you so much!ILY all!

It looks like Tigerlily is going to be working with Wendy,remember Tigerlily still has a crush on Peter,and Wendy doesn't like it. But someone else is coming to the picture and stir up some trouble,heres a clue:It's the same person who inflicted the wounds on Peter!

The next update may come next week because school will be over for the summer holidays! xxx


	4. He Will,She Will

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to their rightful owners**

* * *

Feverish

Chapter 4:He Will,She Will

* * *

Tigerlily and Wendy had been assigned to collect a few herbs,only the people of the Picanniny tribe knew where the most effective ones were,they were quite rare,but possible to find,if you had a sharp eye,which Wendy had to admit,Tigerlily had one. Wendy was at the end of her tether,for the past hour,Wendy had crouched down on the forest floor and plucked foreign plants,that she didn't even know the name of and holding them up for approval and Tigerlily had shook her head at all of them. Wendy growled and she dropped the crumpled leaves to the floor.

''Why don't you find some?'',Wendy gritted her teeth.

Tigerlily closed her eyes and shrugged,she continued to walk like that,with her eyes closed. They walked a few miles ahead and Tigerlily suddenly came to a halt,Wendy stopped herself from falling head on into her back,but wasn't quick enough. Tigerlily took a step forward and Wendy facepalmed into the rustling leaves,thankfully the grass was lush,uncut and soft. Wendy said a silent prayer of thanks before glaring at Tigerlily.

''What now?We've been walking for ages-'',Tigerlily held a hand up to silence her. Tigerlily opened her eyes and picked up a few oddly shaped leaves,some spotted and some plain green,she dropped them in her basket and continued to crouch down and pick up some leaves while Wendy leaned against a tree and started to pluck a few petals off of a daisy.

''He loves me,he loves me not'',she mumbled to herself. Tigerlily glanced at her and raised an eyebrow but continued to collect a few herbs.

''He loves me,he loves me n-Oh!'',Wendy suddenly saw darkness and she put her hands out in front of her to feel some sort of material,potato sack material?

''Let me out you hooligans!''',Wendy screamed as she tried to claw at the cheap material,in the end she gave up as she felt herself lifted and carried off,not from a far distance away she heard a strange cry,which she expected was Tigerlily's. Wendy sighed and used her hand to support her head. She found this rather tedious,-Hook trying to kidnap Wendy and knowing all too well that Peter would come for her-but frightening at the same time. It was a while until Wendy heard the calm rush of ocean water. She heard a loud thudding sound come in contact with the ground and felt her captor stop before descending up something a bit steep. She felt herself being lifted up into the air.

''Oh no'',Wendy sucked in some breath as she was unceremoniously dropped on to the deck of the ship.

''How dare you!Is that how you treat a lady?'',Wendy screamed. Her captor was quite short with a black moustache. He raised his hands in surrender and shrugged apologetically.

''Well,you should be!'',Wendy folded her arms and made a hmph sound. She watched as Tigerlily tumbled out of he sack...gracefully actually as she crossed her arms angrily. A black figure started walking towards them and Wendy narrowed her eyes and then they widened.

''Hook,I should've known!'',Wendy exclaimed.

''Ah,my dear Wendy,Tiger-'',Tigerlily gave him a piercing stare. He cleared his throat.

''Peter will come sa-'',and then Wendy suddenly regretted those words. Hook gave her a malicious grin.

''Peter will what,my dear,I didn't quite catch that'',his grin never leaving his face.

''This...this was your plan all along wasn't it?!'',Wendy shook her head in disbelief and suddenly felt like crying. Tigerlily narrowed her eyes,taking everything in,and then her lips formed an 'o' shape in understanding.

''I swear Hook,if you do anything to hurt him-''

''You'll what,my darling?'',Hook was playing her and she knew it,he was stalling for time and Peter would probably come at any minute and she'd miss him.

''I'll...'',out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure flying,staggering really,in mid air and the figure was clutching his ribcage and Wendy supressed a cry. The figure lightly stopped behind Hook.

''I'll...kill you,Hook'',They both knew that Wendy wouldn't hurt a fly,so this stament...made the Captain look alot like the Cheshire cat.

''You'll...kill me?Oh Wendy,my darling,we both know that you wouldn't hurt a fly,but I-'',he was interrupted by a cry from Tigerlily. Hook swiveled round and his grin dropped.

''Peter..how lovely to see you''

''Let them go,Hook!'',Peter's breathing was rigid and Wendy knew it.

''Peter,wait!'',Wendy started to run only to be blocked by two pirates who held crossed over swords in front of her. Wendy felt a tear fall from her eye.

''Come back for more,eh Pan?'',Hook grinned. ''I'd love to finish what we started.

Peter nodded.

''Same here,Hook'',Peter swung his sword and Hook gracefully dodged,they continued fighting and Wendy gave a piercing glare toward Tigerlily.

''What on earth did you go and do that for?'',Wendy cried. Tigerlily cocked an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. ''Ugh'',Wendy rolled her eyes.

''Argh!'',Wendy's eyes snapped up and caught sight of Peter clutching his ribcage,a small dot of crimson blood seeping through.

''Peter!'',Wendy thought fast. She kicked one of the pirates blocking her way in the shin and elbowed the other in the nose before picking up their swords.

''She's coming,you fools!'',Hook spat.

A few of them came descending upon her,all of them grinning. Wendy grinned back and bowed her head low. She arched her back and breathe deeply before swinging her blade,only slightly cutting half of one of their beards. The said pirated grinned and slowly shuffled away. She made way and made a swing for Hook,Hook saw this and raised his own sword,he swung aswell and all Wendy remembered was screaming and a red-headed boy jumping in her way and that particular red-headed boy,falling,falling...gone.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Hello guys!Sorry for the really late update but thank you all for your support,it really motivates me so thank you! I'm on my summer holidays so now I have time to update my stories!Woo hoo!Anyways,so there's a cliffhanger,I'm awful I know,lol but look on the bright side...that's for yout o think about!

Please leave a review and I will probably be updating this next week or so.

Bye :)


	5. No Strings Attached

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners**

* * *

**_Chapter 5:No Strings Attached_**

* * *

Wendy began breathing heavily,her blue eyes had turned a darker shade now,livid,alight with anger,concern and shock,amidst other feelings she couldn't quite felt terrible,if only she hadn't mentioned his name and Tigerlily...Tigerlily,if only she hadn't brought attention to him,Wendy choked back a sob.

''Peter!'',she cried.

She glared at Hook with such coldness and intensity that Hook recoiled as he felt a shiver run down his spine,surprised at Wendy's stare. She dropped her swords as they clattered against the deck and she dived head first into the clear blue ocean.

She gulped a mouthful of seawater and spluttered before taking a breath and diving into the blue of the water. She looked left and right before swimming a little over to the left,underwater,the ocean was a bit murky,she narrowed her eyes as she saw a slim figure sink down. She swam quickly and grabbed Peter by the arm and managed to haul him up to the surface. She inhaled deeply and draped one of his arms around her shoulders,he was barely conscious.

''Peter,Peter can you hear me?'',Wendy tried to stay calm as she asked,but it sounded more like she was pleading.

Peter panted a bit and raised his head a little as his chest heaved up and down. ''Y-yes,where's Hook?'',Peter croaked.

Wendy pursed her lips. ''Peter,never mind about him,your hurt!'',Peter had no more breath to muster up another argument. Wendy began swimming.

Ahead of her,she heard a shrill cry. Her head snapped up and perched atop a wooden boat with a look of triumph plastered on her face was Tigerlily,along with a group of bustling and excited 6 Lost Boys.

''How did you...?'',Wendy started,but she managed a wry smile toward Tigerlily. She swam up to the little boat and raised Peter up a bit. Tigerlily caught him under the arms and she hauled him up to the boat. She seemed to have forgotten all about Wendy as she fawned over the auburn haired boy.

She brushed his wet hair away from his eyes and smiled before bending over and kissing him on the cheek. Wendy's jaw dropped down,not only did she leave her floating atop the ocean blue but she..who had only seemed to have dropped onto the earth a few days ago was...Wendy swallowed,she had no energy for this,before she could make a very obvious cough,the Lost Boys had decided to start bounding up the little boat to see Father.

''Father,father!'',they all shouted in unison,unfortunately,Wendy's arms were already hanging over the edge of the boat and their weight did not help her back into the boat.

''Argh!'',Wendy cried as she fell into the water. Tigerlily finally peeled her eyes off of Peter and 14 pairs of eyes watched as Wendy flailed about for about five seconds. Her head emerged and her eyebrows were furrowed as she blew her wet fringe up and away from her eyes and her mouth was held into a tight scowl. Tigerlily's lips twitched as she tried to suppress a grin.

''Sorry Mother!'',the boys cried apologetically as the Twins helped haul Wendy into the boat.

''It's quite alright boys'',Wendy said as she removed a piece of seaweed from her brown hair and flicking it back into the water. She shuffled over to the top of the boat and sat beside Tigerlily.

She gave her a sideways glance and bent over Peter.

''We need to do something'',Wendy said.

Tigerlily wasn't even paying attention. Wendy scoffed,thus,bringing Tigerlily to full attention as she gave her a ''What could you possibly want?'' look. Wendy narrowed her eyes.

''Peter is sick,as you know very well,and well...your a native to this island and obviously you know the best remedies and tricks and medicine to make him better and...honestly,I can't be running back and forth to the Picanniny tribe and the medicine will run out as well and you know all the best places and...''',Wendy trailed off,aware that she was rambling,she glanced at a confused Tigerlily,one eyebrow arched in amusement. Wendy breathed deeply.

''What I'm trying to say is...you'll have to stay with...me and the boys if we want Peter to get better'',Wendy swallowed,feeling as if she was about to hurl,she greatly disliked this stuck-up princess and she knew living with her was going to be like hell,but this was for Peter,not for her.

Tigerlily's lips formed a wide grin and she nodded.

''I take that as a definite yes'',Wendy mumbled as she rolled her eyes. The Lost Boys cocked their heads in confusion.

''Are we going to have another Mother?'',Curly piped up. The other boys nodded vigorously in displeasure at the thought.

''Oh dear me no!'',Wendy raised an eyebrow at Tigerlily,who was staring at Peter,who had opened his eyes a bit and greeted Tigerlily with one of this boyish grins.

''Peter?'',Wendy said as she crawled over to sit beside Tigerlily.

''Hey Tigerlily,Wendy'',Peter said. Wendy frowned just the slightest,she felt quite silly bugging about it,but Peter had greeted Tigerlily first,and on top of that,an individual hello. Wendy suddenly felt angry with herself for asking Tigerlily,but it was for him,no strings attached.

Peter went into a small hacking fit and Tigerlily put her small hand against his cheek. Wendy exhaled hotly,she slightly but subtly nudged Tigerlily in annoyance.

''Peter,er,Tigerlilys going to be staying with us for a while,as in,staying with us in the nook'',Wendy bit her lip,awaiting his reaction.

Peter's grin returned. ''For how long?''

''For as long as it takes for you to get better'',she winced as she saw a few cuts underneath his shirt,his shirt was wet and slightly lifted up so she saw a bruise on his stomach. Her eyes filled with a few tears,she stopped herself from reaching out to touch his injuries.

The Lost Boys bounded to the top. ''Father,father!''

Peter chuckled and Wendy served as a line,separating the boys and Peter so they didn't dismember him in a crushing hug. Wendy and Tigerlily looked at each other,each with a glare on their face.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys,sorry for the belated update on this story. I went through a bit of writer's block,which can always be a huge pain,but I finished this chapter tonight and decided to upload,your motivating reviews and the alerts that say that someone has either followed,added my story to their favourites,wrote a review etc,honestly makes my day,it makes me super happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story,I love you guys for supporting this story :)  
**

***It seems like Tigerlily and Wendy are going to be roomies,well,as far as living in a house goes,how will Wendy cope with living with her?**

**P.S:The next update will possibly be in a week or so,but it will come and a big thank you to Cocoa,the latest reviewer on this story,your comment made my day,thank you so much :)**

**(c)opyright PandorasEye**


	6. Roommates

**Feverish**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners

* * *

_Chapter 6:Roommates_

* * *

Wendy felt like collapsing after the long trip to the wigwam of the Picaninny tribe. They had waited for what felt like an hour for the Chief's decision and Wendy was beginning to feel tense under the glare of the burly Chief. The Chief finally agreed and Tigerlily had skipped off happily in front of Wendy. Wendy had blown her fringe out if her blue eyes indignantly and helped Peter to the nook.

They finally arrived and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief,she placed Peter on the soft fur-covered sofa and sat on her knees on the ground beside Peter. She watched as his green eyes fluttered open,a bead of sweat formed on his forehead and Wendy quickly ran over to the kitchen to collect the flannel,but to her surprise it wasn't there. She checked the cupboards and crannies and decided to fill the bucket with water,thinking that perhaps she had left it in the same place as the bucket. But it still wasn't there. She went back into the living room to find Tigerlily crouched in her place,using the same flannel Wendy had been looking for. She crossed her arms and watched Tigerlily,pouting. Peter looked up at Tigerlily and pursed his lips.

''Where's Wendy?'',Peter's voice was still raspy and sounded as if a cough was coming on.

His chest heaved up as he coughed,leaving him breathing heavily and his face flushed. Wendy caught a glimpse of Tigerlily rolling her eyes and she shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly.

''Right here'',Wendy smiled at Peter and gave a sideways glance toward Tigerlily. She went beside Tigerlily but tried to keep a distance.

''How're you feeling?'',Wendy asked as she grabbed the flannel from a distracted princess who gave her an indignant stare and a pout.

''My stomach kinda hurts and so does my chest'',Peter informed as he tried to sit up.

''Hold on Peter'',Wendy ran into a corner of their nook and went through a hole and slid down.

She went to the centre of the room where there was a bed and she grabbed a soft pillow and went through a hole beside the previous one and slid down that one. She closed her eyes during it and she shot up as her feet touched the ground. She went beside Peter and propped him up against the pillow.

''Peter,I'll need to check if you have any cuts'',Wendy explained as she stood up and leaned over Peter. Peter looked up at her and nodded. Wendy blushed as she lifted his shirt and she bit her lip from any cries escaping as she saw various cuts and bruises and slashes,she turned to Tigerlily,who stood beside Wendy and was examining the cuts,she traced a light finger across the cuts and bruises. Peter winced.

''Can't you see he's hurt?'',Wendy raised an eyebrow and was about to shove her when she saw Tigerlily crouching down and picking up the flannel. She soaked it and she grabbed Wendy's arm and smiled a mischievous smile at Peter before turning on her heel and running.

''Ow,what on earth do you..think your doing?'',Wendy cried as she felt a bramble berry bush scraping her arm as the determined princess continued to drag her to God knows where. She finally came to a halt as Wendy examined her surroundings and rubbed her sore arm. This place was familiar in a way, at first glance,but on closer inspection,the trees were taller and the bark had ivy and pretty flowers creeping up the tree. It seemed to have few wildlife too. Wendy as about to give Tigerlily a piece of her mind as she turned round to figure out where she was.

_She is so stubborn and unpredictable,_Wendy grumbled in her head. She shook her shoulder length brown hair and her eyes snapped to where Tigerlily was crouching. Tigerlily had weaved a basket of leaves together and she began plucking various leaves and flora and placing them in the basket. Though she turned them from front to back before placing them in the basket.

Tigerlily stood up and gestured for Wendy to walk with her. Wendy sighed heavily but followed her,still rubbing her arm. Tigerlily ignored this fact,and continued walking with her nose in the air. She thrust the basket toward Wendy with her nose still high up in the air. Wendy's jaw dropped as she begrudgingly grabbed the basket from Tigerlily's hands. Tigerlily spent another hour or so picking and selecting leaves and flora.

Wendy groaned. ''Hurry,we have to get back To Peter!'',Tigrlily perked up at the mention of his name and finally got up before setting off into a sprint. Wendy threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. She ran after her and realised she was being led back to the nook. Wendy leaned against the door frame and panted heavily.

Tigerlily raised an eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes before sauntering into the nook. Wendy couldnt' believe this.

Wendy walked in and dropped the basket. Peter's eyes were closed but he was shivering vigorously, and he was sweating profusely. Wendy ran over to Peter and she placed a hand on his cheek. She went to grab the basket but Tigerlily had beat her to it. She had gone into the kitchen and began squeezing the liquid out of them into a bowl,the liquid was clear and Tigerlily cupped the bowl's sides with delicate hands and carried it over to Peter.

She crouched down beside him and tilted it so Peter could drink from it. Peter sipped and he leaned back into the pillows with his eyes closed. The shivering slowed down until it became barely visible and the sweating ceased. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief and looked out one of the windows and realised that it was nearly dinner. She kissed Peter's forehead and paused. She turned to Tigerlily but nothing came out. She shuffled sheepishly as Tigerlily watched her closely with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

''Dinner will be ready soon'',Wendy finally decided on saying that. She scurried into the kitchen and started to wash the vegetables and meat. She washed them thoroughly and made a small fire outside to roast the meal. She went back inside and arranged 9 plates on the round wooden table. She stepped outside and whistled,signalling the boys to come in. She waited a few seconds to hear thuds and loud stomping. She smiled.

''How are you,boys?'',Wendy smiled and ruffled their hair.

''Great,Mother!'',they chirped as they washed their hands and sat at the table,ready to wolf down their dinner.

''Good to hear,we have a new guest that'll be..staying with us'',Wendy swallowed as 12 pairs of eyes looked at her inquisitively.

''Who?'',Slightly asked,the other boys nodded.

''One minute,boys'',Wendy walked into the living room to find Tigerlily gazing at Peter. Wendy struggled not to make a mocking jeer.

''Tigerlily...dinner'',Wendy said firmly. Tigerlily reluctantly peeled away from Peter and sidled past Wendy. Wendy clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes up to heaven.

''Peter,will you be able to join us?'',Wendy said softly. Peter looked up at her and smiled.

''Course!'',he said happily. He slowly uprighted himself and turned so that his bare feet touched the ground. He straightened up and was a bit wobbly at first,but managed to his seat...beside Tigerlily. Wendy and Peter walked in to find the Lost Boys laughed heartily and Tigerlily grinning.

''What's so funny?'',Wendy asked as she sat down beside John.

The Lost Boys were silent and ate their food.

Wendy raised an eyebrow and looked at Tigerlily,whose head was down.

''Anyway,we need to discuss sleeping arrangements'',Wendy declared as she toyed with her meat. She looked up to see Peter's face flushed red and Tigerlily's cheeks too.

''What?'',Wendy demanded as she dropped her fork,causing it to clatter against the wooden surface.

Peter scratched the back of his head.

''Well,there's only 3 rooms,one for the Lost Boys,one for you and one for me'',Peter looked away from Wendy.

Wendy exhaled calmly.

She was going to regret this.

''Well,then..'',she swallowed.

''It's settled,Tigerlily is going to be rooming with me for the time being'',Wendy looked around at the grimacing faces of the boys in the room.

''What?It won't be too bad'',the boys looked unconvinced.

''Peter,I realised you haven't touched your food'',Wendy looked down at his full plate.

Peter swallowed.''Guess I'm not that hungry'',Peter chewed his bottom lip.

''Okay,I'll store it for you so you can eat it tomorrow,but please...'',she got up from her chair and walked over to the cupboard. She got out an acorn cup and filled it with water.

''Drink some,your quite pale'',Peter took the cup and gulped it down,wiping his mouth. The boys all yawned and stretched.

''I think it's time for bed'',Wendy suggested.

* * *

Wendy yawned as she peeked into Peter's room,he was sound asleep,his chest heaving up and down and his face calm.

Wendy smiled as she gently went to her own room,or rather hers and Tigerlily's. Wendy crashed into someone who seemed to be tiptoeing.

''Argh!'',she cried as she crashed head on into the figure. Wendy rubbed her head and glared at her.

''What are you doing?'',she hissed as she continued to rub her head,though she knew very well,where she was going.

''He's asleep,if you must know'',Wendy seethed. Tigerlily huffed and stormed back into the room she was sharing with Wendy.

Wendy sighed and shook her head before following the princess. Wendy was seeing red. Tigerlily had taken Wendy's place in the bed and was pretty much taking up all the space,considering the position she was in. Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and kept a distance from Tigerlily.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Wendy's eyes were wide and her chest was heaving up and down. Tigerlily had the loudest snore she had ever heard of,louder than her Father's,and that's saying something. She threw the blanket off and shook Tigerlily's shoulder vigorously.

''Wake up!'',Wendy shouted. The Native Indian princess jolted and fell off the other side of the bed. She made a loud shrill cry,causing stirring all over the nook. Wendy slapped her forehead,Tigerlily was still asleep.

''Oh,dear God'',Wendy looked up helplessly,

Peter and the Lost Boys all looked from Wendy to Tigerlily,and that went on for what seemed like a long time.

''She fell,she must have been...lucid dreaming?'''',Wendy suggested. Peter walked over and picked up Tigerlily,causing her eyes to snap open. Her cheeks were flushed as Peter placed her on the bed. Tigerlily smiled and Wendy had a disgusted look on her face.

_She's so despicable'',_Wendy thought._  
_

''Night,girls'',Peter whispered he bent over and gave Tigerlily a goodnight kiss on the cheek and the same to a huffing Wendy.

''Aw,don't be angry Little Mother'',Peter teased. Wendy still huffed but she grinned. Tigerlily watched the two of them. The Lost Boys yawned and trailed off back to their rooms and Peter stretched before smiling at the girls and walking back to his own room.

Tigerlily and Wendy glared at each other,but Tigerlily's was so vehement,Wendy was afraid she'd kill her in her sleep.

_There's nothing she isn't capable of_

''Just know,that once Peter's better,I don't see any reason for you to stay any longer,though I appreciate your help'',Wendy said softly. Tigerlily narrowed her eyes and put her back to Wendy and slept soundly. Wendy breathed heavily and turned her own back.

This was going to be a hell of a long time and she wasn't fond of the princess being her new roommate,she didn't even want to think of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys,it seemed to have been such a long time since I've updated this,I am so sorry, *dodges tomato*,but,I went through a case of writer's block but I've kind of found a way to counter that...a writing journal!Well,a creative writing one,any ideas and inspiration I see goes into it and helps me get ideas and my brain flowing for writing!I am so sorry guys,thank you guys so much for your amazing support and everyone that has added this to their favourites,following,reviewing,etc,thank you so much,you guys are my motivation to keep on writing!Thank you,and I apoligse in advance if this chapter is a bit boring,I think it's the longest chapter I've done on this story so far,oh and don't worry,I will continue to update this story! :) Bye ^^**


End file.
